Slipping
by HK Keiji
Summary: Oronaru: Orochimaru, biology teacher, puts Naruto in detention and molests him. Extreme M.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning**: Orochimaru x Naruto, Teacher/student

* * *

"...stupid... tendon..."

Naruto picked helplessly at the dismembered frog with the scalpel knife.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, plucking the knife away from the idiot blonde and proceeding to slice away the muscle tissue. It only took a minute to delicately maneuver around the frail sticky body of the experiment.

"Hey!" The blonde protested, but paled at the sight of blood squelching out of the rubbery flesh.

"Dobe..." Sasuke muttered. "I'll never pass biology with _you_."

Slice. Pink white bones jutted from the frog legs.

Naruto slid into his chair, resting his chin against his hands.

Stupid Sasuke.

Suddenly he shivered uneasily.

"Sasuke-kun," a slithering voice. Orochimaru sensei.

Jerking slightly, Naruto spun around to face the biology teacher. Sasuke turned around too, clutching the scalpel knife in his hand. Even though he didn't look afraid as afraid as Naruto, an uneasy air hung between them.

"Yes, Orochimaru sensei?" He swallowed.

"I'm sure you're very capable at dissection," Orochimaru's voice seemed to slide like oil in the air. "But Naruto must learn how to dissect as well."

Sasuke's mouth opened in protest, before swallowing again.

"Right," he said dryly, holding the knife to Naruto.

Naruto took the blood stained tool nervously, turning to the frog. "I-I don't know-"

He almost jumped when he felt something touch his hand.

A pale, white hand slid over his.

The slightly damp feeling of skin against skin.

He breathed nervously as he felt a sickly warm breath on his shoulder, and the feel of silky black hair gliding over his neck.

"Relax..." the voice hissed.

Licking his lips and staring concentrated at the frog, Naruto's hand trembled as it was guided to slice through a tendon.

He could swear his heart was beating too loud.

Orochimaru's body was pressing gently against his back now, hand guiding his hand, breath tickling his ear. The awkward feeling of body against body. The feeling of a knee lightly pushing against his apart...

Finally, his teacher let go.

His hand was almost shaking as Orochimaru gave a slow smile, moving on to help the next pair of students.

Naruto almost couldn't bring himself to look at Sasuke.

The Uchiha was gripping the table, hard.

He bit his lip quietly, hoping Sasuke would say something. But he didn't.

* * *

Biology.

He had been dreading this lesson to turn up again.

Even Sasuke, who was sitting next to him, looked a little more on edge.

When Orochimaru entered the class, Naruto could feel shivers running up and down his body. The feeling of sick breath against his neck. A clammy hand. He shook the memory off, trying to pass it as paranoia. Yes, that was it.

He was just being paranoid. Nothing happened. Yes.

Naruto opened his biology book.

Orochimaru hadn't looked at him once. He was only teaching. Teaching biology.

He felt Sasuke nudge his elbow.

_Freaky huh,_ was scribbled on a note.

Naruto bit his lip, scribbling a note back. _Yeah._

Sasuke gave a small snort, and gave a small smile at him. Naruto blinked, then slowly smiled back.

"You don't think..." Sasuke whispered, motioning towards Orochimaru.

Naruto shrugged helplessly, then scrunched up his nose. "What a sicko," he muttered under his breath.

He stared as he felt Sasuke touch his hand, giving it a small squeeze.

"Sorry for being such a bastard yesterday," he whispered, before dropping the hand and placing back his usual face on. "Next time I'll give you some lessons, dobe. I don't want to fail biology because of you."

Naruto grinned. Almost stupidly. "Ass," he whispered back, still smiling.

"Naruto!"

His eyes widened. "Yes, Orochimaru?" He choked, looking at the teacher.

Yellow eyes narrowed, examining him.

"What was I just saying about stem cells?"

Chewing his lip, Naruto clutched his pencil. "Uh... you said..."

"From the fetus... baka," Sasuke hissed.

"... they're from the fetus, yes!" Naruto blurted quickly, turning red.

Orochimaru cast them a cold eery look.

"Detention, stay after class."

"B-but..."

"Unless you want your friend in detention too," Orochimaru snapped.

Naruto swallowed, looking down at his book quietly.

"So-Sorry... ok..."

Sasuke only touched the edge of his hand again, a strange look on his face.

They stayed quiet the rest of the lesson.

* * *

hm. what am i doing

lots of sick sick sick oronaru coming up.

keiji xx


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning**: Orochimaru x Naruto, Teacher/student

When I said sick sick sick, lol... Its a warning for those who are really prude. I don't think it's that sick, it's actually quite mild. It will get "sicker" lol.

* * *

Naruto swallowed.

Sasuke was still touching the edge of his hand.

The whole classroom were already filing out of the room, chattering away happily and gossiping as usual. Sasuke on the other hand, lingered unsurely after everyone had left, looking at Orochimaru and Naruto biting his lip.

"See you at lunch..." He said uncertainly, then closed the door.

Naruto bit his lip again.

_Just detention..._ he told himself slowly. He raised his eyes to look at Orochimaru's yellow ones, shivering.

"Come here, Naruto-kun,"

The slippery voice was accompanied by a smirk, spreading over the man's face. Naruto nodded, letting his bag slide to the floor and walking around the tables until he was by his teacher's side, trying to look calm.

"Let's review last month's topic shall we? Sexual organs..."

The blonde stopped breathing momentarily. Orochimaru's pale fingers were gliding over the biology textbook, flicking to the correct page before finding the topic he wanted. Yellow eyes looked at him up and down, savouringly.

"H-hai..." Naruto tried not to stammer. "Sh-shall I get my b-book..."

Orochimaru's smirk widened.

"Repeat what you know from memory. Any mistakes, and you shall be punished."

Naruto's breath shook slightly. "H-hai..."

A pale finger tapped at the biology book, on one of the diagrams.

"What is the scientific name for this part?"

Naruto scrunched his face up in concentration. He couldn't remember. "The... the urethra?"

"Ureter," The man's voice sounded gleefull. "Trousers. Off."

Naruto choked.

"Na-nani...?"

Orochimaru's sickly gaze dropped to his crotch then flickered back to his innocent face. Naruto blushed. "Take them off." _Or else._

Naruto fumbled with his zipper, hands shaking. He pushed his trousers to the floor, the cool air of the airconditioning brushing over his smooth legs. He turned red with embarrassment, unable to look at his teacher.

"What is the Ureter connected to?"

"Th-the prostate...?"

"Kidneys. Your underwear, next."

Choking back a rising sob, Naruto quickly shoved his underwear to the ground, cheeks reddening. He just wanted this over with.

Suddenly, Orochimaru's pale fingers were sliding away from the biology book. The man lifted his hand and stroked the side of his leg, causing Naruto's eyes to widen, before squeezing them shut tightly from the shock. His teacher was touching him.

"Naruto-kun..." Orochimaru's raspy silky breath sent a violent shiver up his body. "Always relying on your _friend_ to help..."

The pale hand slid to his inner thigh, caressing it slowly.

Naruto grabbed onto the arm, shaking, trying to stop it from moving. His lips parted in a small gasp when fingers brushed against his balls, teasing them by lifting them up by the fingertips and stroking them all over. He could barely breathe.

"Oro-Orochimaru..." Naruto gasped, clenching onto the arm as he felt the cold fingers slide against the length of his member. "What are you doing!"

The blonde forced himself to stare at his teacher, eyes wide, trying to push the arm off.

Only, Orochimaru's other arm rose to grab him by the waist and slide him closer to his body. Naruto pushed roughly in protest, squirming as he felt the firm arm around his waist grind him against his teacher's leg, and the cold hand still caressing him with damp fingers.

"Oro..." Naruto's eyes fluttered shut and an inaudible noise escaped his lips.

Orochimaru let out a low laugh, smirking at the panting blonde. He reached to his desk, the small jar of oil which had been used during a previous lesson. He dipped his fingers into the glass jar, the thick oily substance coating his fingers. The smell was thick and pungeant, and the oil felt as thick as syrup.

More noises escaped Naruto's lips as he rubbed the oily substance all over the boy's member and balls.

"The scrotum..." He hissed under his breath, enjoying the red blush rising on Naruto's cheeks. He cupped the young balls in his hand and rolled them around, slathering it with the oil. "All the way to the glans..." His fingers brushed over the sensitive tip.

Naruto's member twitched violently and a moan escaped him.

Shocked, he clamped a hand over his lips, but was unable to stop his hips rising as Orochimaru rubbed his slick member in his warm hand. Everything felt hot, sliding flesh against flesh, and the fondling hand wrapping around his smaller member.

"St-st-stop..."

Using his entire palm, covered in the thick oil, Orochimaru began to roughly slide it over his member.

Naruto jerked, clutching onto Orochimaru's arm as his knee's weakened under him, burrowing his head into his teacher's shoulder. His hips rolled against the palm of his hot slick hand, his hard member sliding in between his wet stomach and fingers.

A cry was forced from him as he came, shuddering violently as he spurted everywhere. Orochimaru's slick hand gripped his member and squeezed more out of his shaking body until the member limpened and slid out of his grasp.

Gasping for air, Naruto slid to the floor, panting heavily.

The oil which had been thickly slathered on was dripping slowly to the tiled floors between his damp thighs.

Orochimaru smirked down at his student, who looked up dazed at him. Red cheeks, blonde hair sticking to his sweaty face. He was the epitome of innocence.

"Til next time, Naruto-kun," he said, chuckling low.

He left the boy behind to clean up his mess.

* * *

Sasuke frowned as he watched his blonde friend walk into the cafeteria.

Everything about him looked a little off. The smile which was usually there was gone, the hair which was a mess was even messier than usual. Two blue eyes caught his, before quickly turning away and walking in another direction.

"Naruto!"

He rose, striding towards the blonde and grabbing his arm roughly. "Are you alri-"

"I'm fine!" Naruto blurted. His cheeks were a fading red. "He just gave me work."

Sasuke dropped his grip on Naruto's arms, eyes blankening slightly. Naruto chewed his lip softly.

"Alright," he paused. "Thanks... for not getting me in trouble too."

"H-hey... no problem," Naruto mumbled, cheeks blushing slightly.

Sasuke looked over his shoulder at his friends at the table who were calling for him. Naruto looked over his shoulder, watching the table with longing blue eyes. He looked back at Sasuke, then stared down at his feet, sighing.

"Hey Naruto..."

Naruto looked up, eyes filling with hope. "Yes Sasuke?" He asked, a little breathless.

"For biology... I'm pairing up with Sakura next lesson."

His heart plummeted.

"...Sa...kura..."

"I really need straight marks this term, Naruto... I can't afford making mistakes."

Naruto nodded numbly.

"A-Alright..."

Sasuke smiled, patting him lightly on the shoulder. He turned to go back to the table he was sitting at.

Naruto looked down, trying not to let his eyes tear up.

* * *

xx keiji

more to come.

ps: Anyone think of a last line for this story? you get a **prize personal request **if you think of a good one XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning**: Orochimaru x Naruto, Teacher/student

* * *

Biology was living hell.

It was possibly the worst lesson he ever had in his entire life.

_Sasuke..._

Glancing over at the raven haired boy, his heart sank at the way he was smiling at Sakura. Just like how he used to smile at him, during experiments, trying to give him instructions and saying that he was doing a messy job... But at least he smiled.

That smile belonged to him, not Sakura. The stupid pink haired girl giggling at Sasuke's firm instructions, the way his elbow touched hers, or how their eyes met...

Naruto gripped the knife tightly in his hand.

Without realizing, the knife slid through the vegetable he was cutting and nipped his finger.

With a yelp, he dropped the knife with a clang and lifted the finger to his lips, sucking the drop of blood. His eyes almost teared up as he rinsed his hands. Everyone else had a partner. Everyone else had a friend to mess around with, or to scream if they see blood.

Not for him. Not for Naruto.

"Time to start cleaning up..."

Naruto lifted his blue eyes to meet Orochimaru's, who was telling the class to clear away.

Quietly, he began to clean his knife and throw away the experiment he had failed to complete. Everyone else was laughing and jostling to get their things cleaned, and before he knew it, they were filing out of the classroom to go for lunch.

Sasuke brushed passed his shoulder, giving him a brief smile.

Naruto's eyes lit up for a second, before he saw Sakura follow closely after his friend.

The door closed.

Sound of tinkling behind him.

Naruto fingered the bottom of his shirt, turning around.

Orochimaru was at the back of the classroom, putting away test tubes and equipment.

"Sensei..." Naruto bit his lip.

No response.

"I didn't finish my experiment," he continued saying, taking a few steps towards his teacher. Orochimaru was still clearing away. "I can help you tidy up if you want..." Naruto reached out to pick up a glassfull of testubes before they slipped through his fingers and shattered on the floor.

Crying out, Naruto dropped to his knee's and began to pick up the shards of glass.

Orochimaru's pale hand however, grabbed him by the collar and lifted him back to his feet.

Naruto pressed himself against the stained white labcoat of his teacher, clenching his fists into the soft clinical fabric. Sobbing, his tears were soaked up by the coat.

A hand slid through his blonde hair.

"You should go to lunch, ne."

"No!"

Naruto held on tightly, looking up at the startled teacher.

Slowly, a smirk formed on Orochimaru's lips, sending a shiver through Naruto's body.

Gripping onto Naruto's shoulders, he moved him to the closest table, the glass under their shoes crackling. He lifted the small boy easily onto the table.

Naruto's cheeks pinkened as hands ran up his shirt.

Orochimaru's sick face hovered near his, a tongue sliding out from the pale lips to lick at his cheeks. Slick wetness covered his skin. Naruto held Orochimaru's shoulders, unsure of whether to push him back or pull him forward. He pulled him forward.

Naruto tilted his head back, eyes shut tightly and gasping as Orochimaru latched onto his throat, sucking the skin feverishly. Hot and cold hands pushed his shirt up and began to twirl around his nipples, stroking his tummy softly. They ran down to his zipper and undid his trousers.

His pants fell to the floor, bare legs pressed against the hard table.

He was pushed back to lie down, awkwardly. Orochimaru pulled his body forward until his thighs were wrapped around his shoulders, and his lower back was raised.

He blushed.

The silky feeling of long hair sliding over his legs was making his member twitch in the air.

"Sensei..." He breathed heavily, as that heavy slick tongue began to run over his thigh.

Pale hands wrapped around his thighs, spreading them apart, pulling him up, as the hot wet mouth covered his balls.

Naruto almost screamed, moaning loudly as he writhed on the table, legs jerking as the mouth began to suck and lick without mercy. He could feel Orochimaru's head buried between his legs, hair falling over his thighs and tickling his stomach.

The tongue flicked at his puckered entrance before pushing in slightly, moistening it so that it opened.

Blue eyes flickered at the sensation.

Naruto was panting heavily, blonde hair slick and stuck to his sweating forehead, arms by either side above his head, helpless.

Just as Orochimaru began to eat and suck at his hole, his entire body jerked and he came. The cum spurted from the tip of his cock and splattered against his blushing cheeks, shuddering until there was no more left.

Slowly, Orochimaru let go of the boy's legs and he folded onto the table, breathing.

He smiled up unsurely at his teacher, cheeks red.

Orochimaru simply smirked, running his hand once more almost lovingly over the boyish body, then left without a word.

* * *

Sasuke frowned.

Naruto had not come to the cafeteria, halfway through lunch.

Finishing the last of his food, he picked up his bag and left to find the dobe. He didn't hear the idiot getting a detention this lesson... he did nothing wrong, afterall.

He pushed open the biology room door.

"Naruto!"

* * *

Written on behalf of Keiji:

I visited Kei today and we wrote this chapter together (and lots of chapter outlines for the other stories to be finished)

get well soon kei we love you


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning**: Orochimaru x Naruto, Teacher/student

* * *

Naruto laid on the table, resting for a bit before moving.

His legs were still shaking slightly from the intense orgasm which left him breathless. His cheeks, flushed pink, and hair sticking to his damp skin. He began to pull on his uniform, first his school shirt, buttoning it up slowly as if to relish the moment.

He slipped back into his trousers, stepped back into his shoes which he had kicked off until...

The door banged open.

"Naruto!"

He jumped, blue eyes widening. "S-Sasuke..." He stuttered, fingers fumbling to do the zip up before turning around. He grabbed his bag off the table, huffing, then proceeded to walk out without looking at the Uchiha.

"Naruto you didn't get detention did you..."

"No, leave me alone," Naruto blurted, walking quickly ahead. Sasuke followed, frowning.

"What were you doing in there..."

"Nothing," He was making his way down the staircase before Sasuke grabbed his hand.

Black eyes met blue.

"...you're such a dobe," Sasuke sighed finally.

Naruto pulled his hand away roughly.

"Jerk."

He ran down the stairs.

* * *

Biology lesson again.

Naruto had been uncharacteristically moody lately, but then again, no one had noticed.

Who notices the nobody?

He sighed, twirling his pencil then doodling on the edge of his book absentmindedly. Sasuke, the only person who acknowledged his annoying existence, was sat on the other table chatting away to the stupid pink headed bimbo named Sakura.

Blue eyes almost watered when they wandered over to gaze at the Uchiha, the way he tilted his head ever so slightly and gave a hint of a smile...

That was meant to be his smile.

Naruto forced himself to look away, then felt something brush his shoulder.

He shivered as he felt silky hair brush against the nape of his neck, and a cool breath tickle his ear.

"Naruto-kunnn...."

"Sensei," He breathed in, biting his lip. He held back a moan as a tongue flicked against his neck.

With dazed eyes he kept looking at the school book in front of him, one hand secretly moving to Orochimaru's pants and rubbing the bulge. Yellow eyes gleamed, smirking. Orochimaru's own hand had slipped past his shoulder to pinch his nipple.

He held back a gasp, shutting his eyes.

"Bad Naruto..." He heard his teacher whisper, then opened his eyes a bit. A pale finger was pointing at the doodles on the school book. "Stay afterschool," Orochimaru hissed, then moved away.

The warmth left. Naruto shivered a bit, but his heart was pounding.

It felt like eternity until the biology lesson was over.

When everyone was finally packing away, Naruto could feel his heart beating quicker again.

The door closed.

After a few nervous seconds of listening to the footsteps fade away, Naruto grinned childishly.

He began to quickly unbutton his shirt, throwing it onto the table and kicking off his shoes at the same time.

His sensei smirked at the enthusiasm. As soon as his student was naked, he lifted the boy onto the table and began to lick at the softly tanned skin. He guided the boy until Naruto was kneeling on the table, back towards him. Such a cute ass.

"Bend over," he hissed.

Naruto blushed and complied, resting his cheek against the table.

He heard a click, and a flash. He jerked to get up, but felt a firm hand on his shoulder push him down.

"Hold your ass open, that's a good boy... spread it bitch..."

Naruto bit his lip as his hands reached back to spread his ass to the cold air, listening to the clicks and flashes. He was getting hard.

A hand smacked his ass unexpectedly and he moaned.

Precum dripped, as his teacher stroked the ass softly, bringing his face closer.

He could feel the breath on his twitched hole.

"Please..." he begged, whispering.

Then his teacher smirked, licking the hole roughly. Naruto's eyes shot open and he gasped, moaning as his teacher began to lick, lick and lick at his hole. Fingers clenched as he kept his ass spread for Orochimaru to bury his face against his hole, tongue pushing in and out.

He pushed his ass back into the face, desperate, moaning. The sensation felt so good, his teachers saliva, the silky hair on his thighs. A pale hand wrapped around his member and began to jerk it as he licked all around the balls and the hole, sucking it.

Naruto moaned loudly as he came, his entire body convulsing as Orochimaru sucked hard on his hole.

Collapsing on the table, he could hear more clicks and flashes of his cum splattered thighs, his pink ass cheeks... blushing face, damp skin...

Orochimaru shoved one of his knee's aside and flipped him over, taking more snapshots of his dazed childish face, and his limpening soaked member.

Naruto rested as his teacher took photo's, vaguely noticing that Orochimaru had his member in his hands and was jerking furiously.

He fell into a light sleep just as his teacher came, cumming over his body.

* * *

k


End file.
